School Project
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: What happens when the GX characters have to take care of a mechanical baby for a week? Johan x Judai AKA Jesse x Jaden, Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus and Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster. CRACK STORY! Please R&R! Chapter 7 is FINALLY up! Sorry for the wait.
1. Naming the Babies

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 1 - Naming the Babies.

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jaden x Syrus).

Genre: Humor, crack, and romance

A/N: This idea is also from the help of Doomed to be Uke AND Seme (SukiMoon). I always wanted to write a cracky story so...here we go. XD Please don't ask me how they're all in the same class especially because Ryo is clearly other than all of them…just go with it. This is also the first story that I'm writing in chapters. I hope you guys like it!! Please R&R so I feel more encouraged to write more!!!!

Warnings:Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, same old story…

---

The bell rang and the students filed into the classroom of one of their least favorite classes;

Sex Ed.

Judai Yuki sat in his usual seat in the back of the classroom next to his boyfriend, Johan Anderson, and near his other friends. "I hate this class!!" He complained, "It's so gross!! Boys and girls should NOT do things like that together!!"

Johan quickly nodded when the cute brunette spoke, "Uh huh, I agree. If they DO they should just keep it to themselves. We don't need to know about it!!"

Manjyome Thunder, who was sitting near the two happy boyfriends, just rolled his eyes as he leaned back on his desk, which was next to _his_ boyfriend, Shou Marufuji. "If you don't like it so much then why don't you just leave? No one wants you two to be here anyway." This caused Shou to sweatdrop, "Aaw, Manjyome-kun, be nice." Judai giggled and stuck his tongue out at Manjyome, "Now I know that's not true!! Judai knows that you love us!! ESPECIALLY me!!!" He grinned happily.

Manjyome gave Judai what seemed to be a disgusted face and looked away from him, rolling his eyes again. "Yeah, think what you want." He said, "Stupid slacker…"

Ryo Marufuji just watched all of the boy's usual antics with a blank expression on his face. He was sitting next to his boyfriend who was none other than Edo Phoenix. He just sighed and leaned back on his chair, not really caring if he was there or not. Edo too had a blank expression on his face, and also seemed to be annoyed for one reason or another. "…I should've just cut this class today." He mumbled under his breath, "I have no reason to be here anyway."

The teacher then walked into the room, causing all of the students to grow quiet when she did so. "HEY TEACH'!!!" Shouted Judai, standing up from his desk and waving his arms to greet her. "WHAT'S UP!?" Said Johan with a big grin on his face, doing the same as his hyper boyfriend. The teacher just smiled at them slightly and waved, "Um…yeah…hi Yuki-san, Anderson-san…could you two please sit down now?"

The two boys giggled but did as they were told. The teacher shook her head and then smiled. "Because today is the last day before Winter Vacation, I have a project for you kids to do." With her words the whole class seemed to be disappointed, and Manjyome began mumbling to himself, "Yeah, like I'll even do it…I'm rich so…heh, I don't have to. I could pay my way to pass." With that Shou just gave him a blank look.

"WHAT TYPE OF PROJECT IS IT!?" Shouted Judai, asking his question out loud. "ARE WE GOING TO HAVE TO COLOR?!" Asked Johan while smiling. He then turned to Ryo, "I want to draw a rainbow." Ryo just looked at him, without answering.

The teacher sighed, truthfully she had grown used to Judai and Johan's sudden outbursts during the class. She was also very used to hearing them say "EW!!" to everything she explained. "Please raise your hands next time, you two…" The teacher said, though she knew they wouldn't listen anyway.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "Anyway; no…this project won't involve coloring." Johan looked sad at that. "Because we're in Sex Ed., we're going to do a project about what it's like to raise a child."

Ryo leaned over to whisper to Edo, "We'll never have to raise a child because we're gay." Edo just stared at Ryo, "Very good." He said, "You know that I can't get pregnant." He rolled his eyes and looked away. Ryo nodded, "Thank god…I don't want to wear condoms." Edo just completely ignored Ryo.

"I've assigned each of you one partner to do this project with." The teacher said, continuing. "Each pair of two will be 'parents' for this project and will have to take care of a mechanical baby. The baby is programmed to cry at certain times and also at random, but you have no way of knowing when that will be. The baby comes with a set of keys that you have to put into a slot on the child's back to stop it from crying. Some times may be easier to stop it from crying than others, so you just have to have patience!! By the end of the week you should pretty much know the pattern of when the baby will cry. You'll have to name the baby too, and treat it as if it was really your child! When it's time to give the baby back, I will be able to look at the timer to see if it was taken care of properly." She smiled, "And don't worry, I was very careful when choosing your partners. I made sure that each of you is with someone you'd _want_ to be partnered with."

"How thoughtful of you." Said Edo, giving the teacher his famous bitchy stare.

"I _knew_ I never should've taken this class…" Mumbled Ryo, glaring at the teacher slightly.

The teacher felt even more nervous with Ryo glaring at her too, but forced herself to try and ignore it. "Anyway…" She said, "Let me tell each of you who you're partnered up with." She then went through the list going after pair after pair, so far each person being happy with their partner.

"…Edo Phoenix, your partner is Ryo Marufuji. Johan Anderson, your partner is Judai Yuki. Manjyome Thunder, your partner is Shou Marufuji…"

Judai and Johan grinned at each other and then high-fived. "YES!! WE'RE PARTNERS!! WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST PARENTS, EVER!" They said in unison just before glomping each other.

Shou smiled happily to himself, and then looked up at Manjyome. "This will be fun!!" He said, giggling. "I'm going to be the mother of your child, Manjyome-kun! I'm going to try my best!" Manjyome just gave Shou the blankest face he could manage, "…Shou…you know that you can't really have my kid, don't you?" Shou quickly nodded, "Of course I do! So this is the closest thing to it!" Manjyome twitched, "This is the stupidest project _EVER_!!"

Edo actually smiled, slightly. "Well at least I got you to be my partner, Ryo-kun." He looked up at the bluenette. "This might actually be fun. I'm good with kids…I think I'll be a good…mother." Ryo just stared at him. "I'm glad that _you_ like this idea…" He folded his arms and looked away. "Because I sure don't. This will be a waste of time, it's stupid."

The teacher then stood in front of boxes that were filled with the mechanical babies, the keys attached to their outfits. Each baby was labeled with which group would take it. "I even picked out a special baby for each of you to have. I choose one that would look like both of you in the group that way it would seem more realistic." She then called up the groups, handing them their "child".

Ryo and Edo were handed a baby that had silvery hair with hues of soft blue within it. Its eyes were medium-sized and a beautiful shade of sea-blue.

The teacher smiled, "Congratulations. Your child is a girl! What would you like to name it?" Ryo just stared at the teacher, knowing that she was probably having a little too much fun doing this. He scowled and looked back at Edo, "Great, and it's a girl too…you know how I feel about girls." Edo gave Ryo a warning glare, "Ryo, be nice! It's our child!" He looked at the teacher, taking the mechanical baby from her and actually smiled. "I would like to name her Destiny…Destiny Marufuji."

Ryo stared at Edo, looking shocked. "Are you _serious_?" He asked, "You're naming it DESTINY!? Not only is the damn thing a girl but it's going to be named _Destiny_ too!?" Edo just glared at him, "Shut up! I'M the bitchy uke here and _I_ decide what the name is!! Her name is Destiny and that's that!! Besides, I think it's a pretty name." Ryo growled angrily and mumbled, "Pretty name my ass…"

Manjyome and Shou were next; they walked over to the teacher together, finding out that their "baby" was also a girl. Shou took it from the teacher and held it in his small arms, smiling down at it. Manjyome just gave the mechanical child a blank stare.

Their "baby" had black spikey hair that pointed in random directions, and the prettiest big silver eyes.

"Her name will be Suki! Suki Thunder." Shou decided with a smile, as the teacher wrote it down on their pretend birth certificate. "This is so fucking stupid!!" Said Manjyome, obviously annoyed. "The thing isn't even alive!! Why the hell should we have to give it a name, too!?" Shou pouted and held the "baby" away from Manjyome. "Aaw, but it'll be easier to love it if it has a name." Said Shou while smiling, "And besides…I think Suki likes her new name!" He poked the mechanical child's nose, "Right, Suki-chan?"

Manjyome's jaw dropped for a moment and he backed away, slightly, looking a little creeped out by his girly boyfriend. "…That's great, Shou-chan, you have a motherly side to you."

Last, but not least, Johan and Judai were called up to claim their "child". The teacher looked nervous, but then slowly handed the "child" to Johan, deciding that he might be a _tad_ more trustworthy than Judai. "Yuki-san, Anderson-san, your child is a boy. …Please, try not to break the thing, okay? Each of these mechanical children cost the school a lot of money, so you have to bring it back in one piece." Johan laughed, "Of course we'll bring it back safe and sound!" Judai laughed too, "Duh! What do you take us for?"

The teacher just sighed, obviously worried. "What do you want to name it?" She just asked, simply.

Johan grinned down at his little lover, "Do you want to decide, Judai?" Judai nodded, getting excited. "LET'S NAME IT JUDAI YUKI!!" He exclaimed. The teacher sighed, she knew this was going to be a problem. Johan giggled, "Juuchan, I love your name but we can't name it after you!" Judai pouted, "Aw…okay…then…how about Johan!?" Johan giggled, "No, that's my name!! Try again." He poked Judai's nose cutely.

Judai thought about it for a while. "Then…can we name it…Hane Kuriboh!?" He smiled happily. Johan giggled one last time, "Aaw, Juuchan, that's so sweet that you want to name it after your duel spirit. But don't you think that name is a little weird for a baby?" Judai pouted again, "I guess that's true…then why don't you decide, Johan-kun?"

Johan smiled, "Okay, I'd love to!" He looked down at the "baby" in his arms. It had light brown hair that had blue tips, and its eyes were fairly large and were hazel, but mostly on the bright green side. "Hm…well Hane Kuriboh might be a weird name for it but…how about Ruby? Ruby Anderson? We'll name it after my duel spirit, instead! That could be a child's name." Judai looked really happy at the idea, "I think that's great! Ruby it is, then!"

The teacher sweatdropped. "Um…but isn't Ruby more of a girl's name?" She asked, "Your child is a boy."

Johan pouted and then glared slightly, "So what!? Edo and Shou are both boys and they're wearing the girl's uniforms! Gender doesn't matter anyway. Right, Juuchan?" Judai quickly nodded and pumped his fist into the air. "That's right!" He said with a grin.

The teacher just shook her head. "Well alright then."

And with that the two happy boys sat down.

After handing out the rest of the "children" to the rest of the students, the teacher smiled and stood in front of the class once more.

"Having these babies will be a challenge. It may take away from free time and it may even be frustrating at times. But the whole outcome should be rewarding just like it would be if it was a real child. I want all of you to take this project seriously and treat the baby like a person. And most of all try your best and try to have fun!"

Shou was still holding the "baby". He smiled up at Manjyome, "We could do this!" He said happily, "We'll both be great parents together." Manjyome just looked at Shou and then back at the "child". "…I'd really rather not."

Edo was also still holding the "baby", making sure to keep it away from the obviously annoyed Ryo. "We'll get the best grade in the class." The silver-haired teen said, over-confidently. "With me here, there's no way we'll fail." Ryo just glared. "Did I make it clear enough to you that I _really_ don't want to do this?"

Judai had pulled the baby out of Johan's arms and was now the one holding it. "This is gonna be so much fun!" He exclaimed, "With my smarts and your love for rainbows we'll do a great job!" Johan laughed obviously knowing that what Judai said made no sense. "I think so too!" He said with a smile, "I can't wait to take care of Ruby!"

Obviously this was going to be a very long week.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-


	2. The Bastard, the Bitch, and Destiny

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 2 – The Bastard, the Bitch and Destiny

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden).

Genre: Humor, crack and romance.

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up earlier yesterday, but that just didn't happen. xx; Ah well, I promised that I would get this up over the weekend so it's still over the weekend and that means it's all good!! Before anything I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of your reviews!! I feel REALLY special and I'm glad that all of you like this story!! This is the most reviews I ever got on a story before, hehe. So thank you, all of you, again. I love you all of you so much!! Free hugs and cookies to all!!! This chapter is dedicated to my stuffed animal, Mr. Bunny, who was sadly chewed up by my ugly MONSTER of a dog, Dakota. RIP Mr. Bunny, Uke loves you.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Yugioh GX but I know I never will…

---

In the house of Edo Phoenix, Edo and his boyfriend were seen, sitting side by side on the living room couch. Currently, Ryo was glaring angrily at a wall as his boyfriend sat beside him, the mechanical baby from school in his arms.

"Hm…what do you think of this outfit for her?" Asked Edo. Ryo turned to see that the "baby" was dressed in a black and white Lolita-styled dress, complete with the black frills and white lace. Ryo's jaw nearly dropped, "What the _fuck_ is that!?" He asked, shocked that he was actually seeing this.

Edo stared blankly at Ryo's reaction, thinking that it was unnecessary. "What the _fuck_ does it look like?" Imitating Ryo's tone. "I dressed her up! I didn't like the clothes that she came with, so I decided that I would change them. Do you like it?" Ryo shook his head to try and rid himself of the shock. "_Like_ it!? No, now I think you're completely insane. Why the HELL would you dress the damn thing!? It's not even real!! The thing could stay in a freezer completely naked and it wouldn't know the damn difference." Edo glared at the bluenette, "Do you WANT me to keep the 'thing' naked?" Ryo folded his arms and looked away, "…It has a plastic vagina so no, not really. But if you keep it in the freezer I won't really care. At least I won't see it."

Edo rolled his eyes and then glared. "Well too fucking bad, I'm not going to keep Destiny in the freezer!! I'm going to dress her up and take care of her like we're SUPPOSED to!!" Ryo glared down at the teen right back, "You're having fun with this stupid project, aren't you!?" Edo stuck his tongue out cutely, "Well yes. I am, actually." He smiled at the mechanical baby in his arms, "Dressing her up is fun…and I like taking care of her." Ryo looked annoyed, "Can you stop calling it 'her' and 'Destiny'?! It's making me sick, that THING isn't alive!!"

Edo seemed to look angrier at Ryo's words, "Well this THING happens to be a girl, and this THING's name happens to be Destiny!!" Ryo clenched his fists though he knew very well that he'd never hit Edo in a million years and wasn't planning on doing it now. "You really are completely insane." He decided, "You officially lost your mind." Edo narrowed his eyes at Ryo, "At least I actually care about this project. You don't seem to care about it at all!!" "Good job!! I DON'T!! It's a stupid project and it's wasting my time!!" Ryo hated this project from the moment it was assigned and he wanted to make it known. He never wanted to be a father, and he certainly didn't want to _pretend_ to be a father with a plastic doll that cried on its own. He was above this…or so he thought.

Edo knew how stubborn Ryo was so he just held Destiny close, and turned away from him. "Well if it's such a waste of your time then why are you even at my house anyway?! If you're _so_ busy and all!!!" Ryo stared at the silver-haired teen and then suddenly felt pathetic and a little stupid. He knew that even if they didn't have this project he'd still be at the house with Edo. He sighed and looked away stubbornly, "…Just because I hate this project doesn't mean I hate you." Edo flipped his hair, "Well if you don't hate me then stop complaining and actually help me out like you're supposed to!"

Ryo just mumbled and put his arm around Edo as if to say that he would. This caused Edo to smirk at feel proud of himself.

But the quiet didn't last long because the next thing the two teens knew the mechanical baby started to cry.

Ryo twitched and stared at the "baby". "What.The.Fuck, make it stop!" Edo glared up at Ryo, "Don't be a moron, you knew that this is what the baby does!! And besides, this is YOUR fault!! It's probably crying because it heard what a bastard you were being!" Edo flipped his hair again. Ryo glared down at his boyfriend, "Are you _kidding_ me!? This isn't my fault at all! It's probably crying because you're a bitch!!" Edo stood up, in front of Ryo to show just how angry he was at the bluenette's comment. "EXCUSE me?! Well this BITCH is taking care of this baby better than you are!! Now shut the fuck up and why don't YOU make her stop crying for once!?" With that, Edo roughly shoved the mechanical child into Ryo's arms.

Ryo just stared at the "baby" before glaring at Edo yet again. And was it just him or did the "baby" seem to cry even louder when Edo did so?

"Give me the damn keys for it." Ryo said, in almost a mumble. Edo just handed him the set of keys roughly, without saying anything. He stared up at the bluenette, almost interested at how he was going to handle this. Ryo nearly ripped the keys out of Edo's hand and randomly shoved the "sleep" key into Destiny's back. Nothing.

He then tried the "food", key. Still nothing.

Now annoyed, he mumbled something right before trying the "diaper", "burp", "play", and "attention" keys into her back in that order. Still nothing.

Ryo was really angry now. This "baby" was ticking him off even MORE. "This thing isn't going to fucking stop!!" He shoved the "emergency" key into the baby's back but the crying still didn't stop.

Ryo's patience was finished. "This thing is broken, I KNEW it was good for nothing!!" He threw the "baby" onto the floor while growling.

Edo glared up at Ryo, shocked that Ryo would actually do that. "YOU'RE the one who's good for nothing, and don't you dare throw Destiny!!" He picked the mechanical baby up. "Obviously you don't know what the hell you're doing, let ME handle me." Edo stared at the baby with a concentrated expression on his face. Taking the keys from Ryo he then slid the "food", "burp", and "sleep" keys into Destiny's back. As soon as he was finished, the "baby" stopped crying.

Edo smiled, obviously proud of himself. "See? That's all there is to it! It's simple, you just need to show her a little love." Ryo was shocked that Edo was able to do it so easily. WHY was it that Edo could beat Ryo in everything!? He was now frustrated that he couldn't do it, annoyed because he was hating this project more and more every second, and even a little jealous that Edo was able to make the baby stop crying when Ryo couldn't.

"…I'm finished." Ryo got up from the couch and turned his back from Edo as if he was going to walk away. Edo glared at Ryo, and the bluenette was able to feel the intensity of the younger teen's glare against his back. "Where do you think you're going!?" Yelled Edo in an accusing voice. Ryo turned to Edo again and glared at him right back. "Where do you THINK I'm going!? I'm leaving!! I can't take this damn project anymore!!!"

Edo pouted slightly before glaring again. He held Destiny close against his chest, "Well fine, then!!!" He said, "Leave me here alone with your child!!!"

Ryo paused at these words and his eyes widened slightly. He stared at Edo half disturbed and half shocked. "…_My_ child?" He asked, "…Edo, you know that thing isn't my kid, right?" Edo pouted again and looked away from the taller boy. "Of course I know, I'm not stupid!! But for this project it IS our child and I'm trying to treat it like that." He looked up at Ryo was his cutest face to try and make the bluenette feel guilty. "Now why don't you just leave already!? I don't need you!! I could easily be a single parent!! You just BETTER pay me child support, you bastard!!!"

Ryo stared at the silver-haired teen in shock. Edo really _did_ go insane. There was no more doubt left in Ryo's mind of that.

But still, Ryo knew that he'd feel bad if he left the house now, fake baby or not. He couldn't do this to Edo and though he knew Edo would be able to manage this project on his own without any help from Ryo at all, he didn't want to just leave without even trying. Ryo was never one to give up and he wasn't going to start now.

He sighed and placed his hands on Edo's slender shoulders. "Fine. Whatever. I'll stay, alright? I'll stay and help you with…Destiny."

Edo smiled, feeling proud of himself yet again. "Great! I knew you'd see things my way!" Ryo's sea-blue eyes narrowed at the teen, he knew very well that this was Edo's plan all along and it got him angry again but he knew better than to act on his anger.

Ryo sat back down on the couch, with Edo joining him and stared blankly down at Destiny. "I just don't get why you're so into this damn project. You never care about school before, you never even try. You already have a friggin' PHD so you don't even have to _be_ in school right now." Edo blinked up at his boyfriend. "Well I just think that it's stupid _not_ to get into this project. It's easy and I'll feel bad failing something that's so easy." Ryo just stared at Edo. "…Taking care of a pretend baby is anything but easy." Edo smiled again and poked Ryo's cheek. "Just because _you_ can't do it Bastard-kun, doesn't mean that it's not easy."

Ryo's eyes narrowed again with Edo's words, but he decided to just drop it. With a sigh he leaned down and kissed Edo's forehead and put his arm around the younger teen once more. "…I guess I'll try my best. And if worst comes to worst we still have you for this project." Edo smiled and leaned his head against Ryo's shoulder. "Thank you, Ryo-kun! That's all I wanted to hear from you today…I just wanted you to say that you'd try."

Ryo actually smiled too and felt a lot happier and more relaxed now. He placed a hand on Edo's chin to slowly lift Edo's face up so he'd look at him. Leaning in, Ryo got ready to kiss the smaller teen. Edo started to lean up and in too, their lips inches apart…

And just then the "baby" started to cry again. Edo quickly pulled away from Ryo, "I think she probably wants to play now." Edo smiled and pulled the keys out again, getting ready to treat Destiny.

Ryo just sat there, frozen in position. Was Edo actually SERIOUS?! He stopped in the middle of a kiss with Ryo just to stop a mechanical baby from crying!? Ryo couldn't believe it and he strongly felt that Edo's priorities were off at this moment.

Ryo folded his arms and looked away again, feeling let down, angry and annoyed once more. He mumbled under his breath feeling jealous again that Edo didn't even notice, "I think this baby is going to force us apart."

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

A/N: I hope you all liked that!! I tried my best…Ryo and Edo were fighting the whole chapter. XD Please R&R and wait patiently for Chapter 3!!


	3. Lesson Number 1, Boys Can't Get Pregnant

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 3 – Lesson # 1, Boys Can't Get Pregnant

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden).

Genre: Humor, crack and romance.

A/N: Man, I wrote a lot of fanfiction this week!! I'm getting' good when it comes to that! XD Anyway, I actually felt like writing angst today because I'm not in a very good mood and bad moods really are the best time to write angsty stories. But because I wrote so many other random stories this week and I still have this story to work on I figured I'd do chapter three instead of putting it off. XD In this chapter we shall see how Manjyome and Shou-chan are doing with the kid!! Shou is a bit OOC here, but that's on purpose. This IS a crack story. XD; I hope all of you enjoy it and thank you so much again to all of my lovely reviewers!! Please continue to R&R, and I'll keep trying my best with this story. I hope you like it so far!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Guess what?! I OWN YUGIOH GX!! …Nah, just kidding, I still don't.

---

"Suki-chan! Suki-chan!" Said Shou in a sing-song happy voice as he lifted the "baby" up in the air, over his head. He giggled, "Suki likes playing with Mommy, doesn't she? Mommy loves Suki-chan…Mommy loves Suki-chan so much…"

Manjyome twitched.

"Does Suki-chan love Mommy? Yes she does!! Suki-chan loves her Mommy so much!"

Manjyome twitched again. Slowly, his patience was slipping…

"What about Daddy? Does Suki-chan love Daddy?" Shou smiled happily and held the mechanical baby's face to his ear as if he was listening to it.

Manjyome stared at Shou with an expression that showed that he was trying his hardest to remain calm and collected.

Shou then giggled and looked up at his boyfriend. "Aaw, look at that! Suki said that she loves you, but thinks you're a jerk." He lifted the mechanical baby into the air again, "That's my girl!! She takes after her Mommy, yes she does…"

_Three…two…one…_All patience was gone. "SHOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Shouted Manjyome, standing up from the kitchen chair.

It wasn't the fact that he had to do a project as stupid as this one, no. It wasn't that the damned baby seemed to burst out crying every fifteen minutes. It wasn't even the fact that Manjyome hated this project while Shou seemed to love it so much, making the black-haired boy even MORE annoyed. No…it ticked him off, but Manjyome was able to deal with that.

It was the fact that Shou was sitting here, talking to a plastic DOLL in a baby-voice, giving the OBJECT all of his living attention, and acting like he REALLY just gave birth to Manjyome's child.

That's what drove Manjyome off the wall.

Shou pouted and looked up at his obviously-angered boyfriend. "Don't yell!! You're going to wake Suki up! I just got her to go to sleep!" Manjyome's jaw dropped and stared at Shou, shocked. "Shou, that THING isn't really sleeping, you know that right? You just put a key in its back so it'll stop crying." Shou seemed to completely miss Manjyome's point as he stared at the "baby" in his arms, smiling down at it lovingly. "But that key happened to say 'sleep' on it. So Suki-chan is sleeping!!"

Manjyome twitched yet again and took a deep breath so not to go completely crazy with annoyance again. "You're insane." Was all he said, as he got up, leaving the bluenette alone in the kitchen. Shou pouted as he saw the taller boy leave, "Manjyome-kun!! Wait uppp!!" His voice whined slightly, but Manjyome didn't listen and just continued to leave. It was then that Suki decided that it was the perfect time to start crying again.

"Oh no!" Shou exclaimed, "It's because you didn't want Daddy to leave either, isn't it? Poor Suki-chan…it'll be okay, Mommy will always be here!!" Manjyome heard the smaller teen in the other room and couldn't help but freeze in his steps. Was this ACTUALLY the Shou Marufuji he fell in love with? The cute, sweet, innocent, sensitive, extremely uke, and slightly ditzy boy? Was that person actually the same person sitting there, talking to a plastic mechanical doll as if it could hear him and calling himself _Mommy_?

Manjyome could only hope this was a bad dream.

_No, I'm not going to pay any attention to him when he's like this. Obviously Shou lost his mind and I'm WAAAY too good to deal with something like that! I love him, but…crazy people need their space._ Manjyome shook his head as he walked away, bringing himself upstairs to he and Shou's bedroom, sitting on their queen-sized bed.

Meanwhile back downstairs, Shou was still taking care of the mechanical baby as if it was a real child. "Its okay, Suki-chan…go back to sleep, okay?" He used the "burp" key on Suki, and then the "sleep" key right after it, sure enough causing Suki to stop crying. Shou smiled and kissed the "baby" on her forehead, "Goodnight, sweetie…sleep tight, okay?" He then looked up to see an empty room and pouted again, "Now to take care of that father of yours."

Shou walked upstairs and straight into the bedroom, the "baby" safely in his arms. Manjyome looked up and just stared at Shou blankly when he saw him. "What do you want? Are you going to tell me that my 'child' and I need to have quality 'father and daughter' time?" His voice was sarcastic and rude as always.

Shou's large silver eyes narrowed into a slight glare, "And so what if I was!?" He said, angrily. Manjyome glared at the bluenette right back, "That's.Not.My.Child!!" He folded his arms and looked away, slowly getting annoyed again. "That's a mechanical baby that we need to 'take care of' for SCHOOL!! I did NOT in any way use MY sperm to create that THING!!"

Shou looked down sadly and stayed silent when Manjyome said that. Manjyome sighed a sigh of relief and looked at Shou closely, hoping that Shou would finally realize the reality of the situation now. Shou then sighed and smiled up at Manjyome sadly. "Well…I know it's _technically_ not our child but…" Shou stopped, placing the "baby" onto a spare pillow on their bed, gently placing their blanket over it. This single action made Manjyome roll his eyes.

Shou looked back up at Manjyome again, "We're both boys so we'll never be able to have children together. But…to tell you the truth…" Shou blushed slightly and smiled, looking down to the floor, seeming to get a bit shy. "I've _always_ wanted to have a baby! I want to be the mother of YOUR child, Manjyome-kun!!"

Manjyome froze and his jaw nearly dropped. Did he just hear what he thought he heard!? "You…Shou…WHAT!?" Was all he was able to say. Shou just smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, you heard me! I want to have your baby!" Manjyome shook his head, completely shocked. "Shou, what the hell has gotten into you!? Newsflash, you're a BOY!! Boys can't have kids!!!! And I mean…I know we're bi and all, and I'm perfectly fine with being with you…but THAT's where I draw the line. That's just WEIRD!!"

Shou pouted, "It's not weird at all!! Male pregnancy is a beautiful, beautiful thing." Manjyome's eyes widened, "BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" He insisted, "BOY'S DON'T HAVE CHILDREN!!! Last I checked, which was last night," He mumbled the second part, "You have a PENIS. You know…BOY parts!? You DON'T give birth!!! And I hate to break it to you, but you can't get pregnant anyway!!!" Shou stared up at him, not fazed at all. "…There's buttbabies." He said simply, "Or I could have a C-Section! It'll all work out!"

Manjyome couldn't believe that Shou was stubborn with this. "It WON'T work out because it's NOT going to happen!!" Shou looked away, "Weirder things have happened, Manjyome-kun. It _is _possible. And if it is…" Shou suddenly started smiling, his eyes getting starry. "Just think! I could be pregnant RIGHT now!! With _your _child!!! Isn't that _wonderful_!?"

Manjyome was now officially creeped out. He slowly started to back away, heading to the door. "…You've lost your mind."

However, Shou didn't notice or listen. He continued standing there happily, obviously dazed with his more-than-strange ideas. "Maybe I should take a pregnancy test!! I wonder when the cravings will start happening…morning sickness won't be any fun, either, but it'll all be worth it in the end!"

That door was looking better and better for Manjyome. He backed up some more.

"I'll have to buy some maternity clothes too…I don't think the ones I have will fit me once I start showing signs that I'm pregnant."

Manjyome backed up even more, unable to get any more disturbed at his little boyfriend.

"Ah, but Manjyome-kun?" Shou suddenly asked looking directly at Manjyome, forcing him to stop inching to his exit. "Will you promise that you'll hold my hand the whole time while I give birth? You know how bad I am with pain and…"

That was the last straw. Manjyome was OUT of there.

Not even trying to sneak away, Manjyome darted for the door as fast as he could. He loved Shou with all of his heart, he couldn't try to deny it, but this was just creepy and well…Manjyome had to draw the line somewhere.

But as he was running away he couldn't help but still hear Shou from the other room, "Aaw…look at that, Suki-chan…Manjyome-kun heard that I was pregnant and now he's leaving me. I'm going to have to be a single parent…" Manjyome stopped running and his face turned completely blank. _The boy really thinks he's going to get pregnant._

Manjyome sighed as he stood there, trying to decide what the best thing to do would be. _Shou has gone insane, I know that. But…maybe there's still hope. I'm disturbed and officially creeped out by Shou-chan, but…I AM his seme. Semes have to take care of their ukes, right? I need to be there in his time of need…I need to get his mind straightened out…_ Manjyome nodded to himself and then took a deep breath, walking back into the bedroom.

Shou's eyes lit up when he saw him, "You're back! You're not leaving me?" Manjyome didn't say anything but instead grabbed onto Shou's hand. "You're coming with me. Obviously you never learned about the birds and the bees, and I think you're gender-confused. I'm going to take you to the library and teach you about WHY you can't get pregnant and why you never will."

Shou quickly protested, "But what about Suki-chan!? We have to take her! And what if my water breaks at the library!?" Manjyome froze again and stared at Shou shocked. But quickly he shook it off, reminding himself to stay strong and supportive.

"You're reading too much fanfiction and it's poising your mind. I CAN'T GET YOU PREGNANT!!!"

"We'll see about that!"

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

A/N: Whoo, that was fun to write!! XD Apparently Shou wants to be a mommy, who would've guessed? I kinda had to rush this because I couldn't stay on the computer for too long, I'm sorry in advanced for any mistakes you might've found. I hope that you guys liked this chapter and please stick with me for chapter 4 to see how Johan and Judai are doing with Ruby! But remember kiddies, listen to Manjyome; too much fanfiction is bad and may be harmful to your health. Read at your own risk!!


	4. Gravity Sucks

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 4 – Gravity Sucks

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden).

Genre: Humor, crack and romance.

A/N: And finally…the moment you've all been waiting for…how Johan and Judai are doing with their kid!! I know all of you are Spiritshippers…half of the world are Spiritshippers, I swear. XD Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner…I wanted to do it last week because I was trying to set a goal of updating this every weekend, but that just didn't happen obviously. D: And then all this week I've been busy, lazy and distracted…so I never got the right moment to update this. But I hope that this chapter was worth the wait anyway!! Please continue to R&R!!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh GX it would probably be rated XXX. :D

---

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the streets were quiet, and everything was peaceful and relaxed.

As you looked down a certain block in a certain neighborhood…things seemed to be as normal and as quiet as could be. No noise, no chaos, nothing unusual at all…

And as you neared a certain house at the very end of the certain block in the certain neighborhood, things seemed to stay normal. The outside of the house looked like the outside of any house. It had a door, windows, some bushes and a tree in the front lawn…

It was when you stepped _inside_ this said house that you would see that here; everything was the exact opposite of quiet, chaos-free and peaceful.

The house of Judai and Johan.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Was the sound that was heard as soon as you stepped foot into the house. A loud, annoying, piercing sound that could only belong to that of the mechanical baby from school, that was named "Ruby", by the two boys who nearly mirrored each other completely. So you would think that one of the two boys would take out the keys and try to make it stop crying, right?

"HEY, JOHAN!!!" Said Judai's voice, outgoing and happy as always. "LET'S PLAY CATCH AGAIN!!! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!!" Johan grinned happily and quickly nodded, "Good thinking, Juuchan!! I think Ruby likes it too!!" Judai nodded too, happily grinning in agreement, "Of course he does!! Playing catch is so much fun!!"

The two boys then got into position, standing at different sides of the room. Johan rushed over to the couch, scooping the crying mechanical baby in his arms. He took his stance, and stood there across from Judai. "Are you ready, Judai?" Judai nodded and smiled excitedly, putting his arms out. "Ready!"

Johan threw the "baby" across to Judai, causing Judai to jump up and catch it. Judai giggled, "I caught it, I caught it!" Johan giggled too, "Good job, Juuchan! You're really good at this game!" Judai felt proud of himself, and got ready to throw Ruby back to Johan. "Your turn now!! Try and catch THIS!!" He threw the "baby" as hard as he could across the room and Johan had to run a bit back to try and catch it. He did, though, and smiled feeling successful.

"Wow, Judai, good throw!!" Judai did his usual hand-symbol, "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, using his usual trademark. And all the while Ruby could do nothing but cry, not ceasing the "tears" especially from what Judai and Johan were doing with him.

The game went on for a few minutes, the mechanical baby being tossed back and fourth…back and fourth…back and fourth…both boys trying to win a game that couldn't really be won anyway.

It was Johan's turn to throw Ruby again. "Okay Juuchan, get ready…!!! This time I'm going to throw it even better than before, so good luck!!" Judai backed up to get himself prepared, and held out his arms again. "I'm ready for anything!!" Johan smiled happily and then threw the mechanical baby up over his head as hard as he could.

Judai desperately tried his hardest to catch it but the thing came at him too fast. Next thing he knew the "baby" crashed into the lamp instead, and Judai fell over from surprise.

Instead of worrying about the fact that a lamp had just been broken from throwing a mechanical baby around, Johan completely ignored the crash and ran over to Judai's side. "Juuchan! Are you okay?" He held out his hand to his little uke. Judai nodded and smiled, taking Johan's hand to get back up. "I'm fine…" He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I couldn't catch it that time…" Judai pouted slightly. Johan laughed and then pat the brunette on the head, "Its okay, Judai, there's always next time!"

Judai smiled and nodded, "Of course!! And next time I'll get YOU!!" Johan giggled, "Is that a promise?" "Of course it is!!" Judai and Johan then looked at each other very closely. "Hm…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Judai. Johan nodded, "Let's go eat!!" And with that the two boys linked their arms and skipped off in unison to find something to eat in the kitchen.

It was then that Ruby stopped crying, his program realizing that he wasn't going to get attended to. Though, either way, the two "clones" didn't notice a difference.

A few hours went by and soon enough the mechanical baby started to cry again. Johan and Judai, who were busy having a staring contest in the bedroom, both looked up when they heard the sound. "Do you hear that, Johan-kun?" Asked Judai, looking up to his bluenette boyfriend. Johan nodded, "I do…that sounds like Ruby!" He took Judai's hand, "C'mon! We hafta make him stop crying!" The two boys ran at full speed back into the room where the neglected "child" was laying on the floor.

Judai was the one that picked Ruby up. He held it up over his head, staring at it closely. "Hm…yup! He's definitely crying!" Johan giggled, "Good observation, Judai!" He said, "But how are we supposed to make it stop?" Both boys stared at the "baby", trying to think of what it could possibly want. Suddenly, Judai got an idea. He jumped up and down excitedly, "OH! OH!" He said, grinning at Johan. "Ruby's probably hungry! He probably saw us eating after we played catch, so he got jealous and now wants to eat too!" Johan stared at Judai in amazement, "That's so true!!" He said, "Poor Ruby…we didn't even think to get him food!!"

Judai made a sad face at that, "Does that mean we're bad parents?" Johan twitched slightly at Judai's sadness, "N-no, of course not!" He smiled brightly, "We're the best parents EVER and Ruby loves us!!" Judai couldn't help but smile now too, "Do you really think so?" Johan nodded, "I _KNOW_ so!" Judai giggled, feeling much better at Johan's words. "Well in that case…let's go give Ruby-chan some food and prove what good parents we are!"

The two boys then ran into the kitchen, and Judai threw the "baby" onto the table. Both boys then started rustling through the fridge, drawers, cupboards…every spot in the kitchen to find food for Ruby. "What do babies eat?" Judai asked, looking up at Johan. Johan pulled out a small container of vanilla pudding. "They eat soft stuff! Like pudding!" Judai's eyes light up, "That baby has good taste! Pudding is yummy!" After getting out a spoon, Johan opened up the container of pudding and started to try and feed the "baby". He then pouted when he did, "Aaw…Ruby's not opening his mouth…he's not eating!" Judai pouted too, "But why? Does he not like pudding?"

Johan seemed shocked, "But _everyone_ likes pudding!" Judai nodded, "That's true…maybe Ruby wasn't hungry anyway." Johan stared at the "baby" closely again and then his eyes widened. "Wait a second…Judai! We're not supposed to REALLY feed the baby!" He giggled, "We're supposed to use the keys to make his crying stop!!" Judai found great amusement at what Johan said and immediately started laughing, "You're right!! What were we thinking?!"

Johan, who was still giggling, pulled the set of keys for the baby out of his pants pocket. "Let's try this again!" He said, pulling up Ruby's shirt to find the slot for the keys. "Hm…now…" Johan looked extremely concentrated, "We need the…food one!" He held up the key successfully and shoved it into Ruby's back. The crying didn't stop.

Judai frowned, "But…but…!! Ruby's still crying!" Johan flailed, not understanding what he could've done wrong. "Let me try the other keys…" Johan tried all of them…attention, play, burp, diaper and then finally emergency. Still nothing.

Judai looked shocked, "YOU can't make it stop crying!?" Johan felt defeated and bad that he couldn't do it. "…I guess I'm not a good parent after all…" He looked down sadly. Judai felt horrible that the bluenette now looked sad so he took Ruby from him, glaring at the "baby" in his arms.

"You're bad!! Bad, bad, bad!! Johan-kun is MAGICAL and his magic didn't affect you!? And now you made him sad!! How can you make a boy that loves rainbows SAD!?" Obviously the "baby" didn't say anything and just continued to cry. Judai started to get frustrated, "Why don't you answer me?! Do you just hate us both!? What did we ever do to you!? We even played catch with you!!" The crying continued.

Johan couldn't help but smile at how hard Judai was trying. "Aw, don't worry about him, Judai!! He probably is just mad at us for some reason. I'm okay! See? See?" He grinned brightly to show the brunette that he was happy again. Judai smiled too, "Okaaaay…if you're sure." But we have to do one last thing…Judai then lifted the mechanical baby's shirt again and found the battery case underneath the slot. Opening it, he pulled out the batteries and the crying stopped right away. Judai grinned, feeling proud of himself, "I did it!!" He said, "I made the crying stop!!"

Johan giggled, "But Judai…you just took the batteries out!!" Judai nodded, "I did but Ruby's throat was probably hurting from all of that crying anyway…I'm sure he feels a lot better now!" Johan's emerald eyes widened in amazement, "You're right!!" Judai placed a finger to his lips in thought, "Still…I wonder why Ruby was crying so much…"

Johan sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and leaned his head on his hand to think too. "Hm…I wonder too…" It was then that Johan thought of something, "Wait a second! I think I know!!" Judai tilted his head to the side questioningly, "You do?" He asked. Johan smiled, "Maybe Ruby's like a baby bird!! You know when the baby bird is chirping a lot and then its mom pushes it out of the nest and the baby bird flies away and stops chirping?" Judai's eyes widened, "RUBY WANTS TO FLY!!" Johan stood up again and flailed excitedly, "YES, YES, EXACTLY!!!" Judai picked the "baby" up again, "But do you think Ruby-chan's ready to fly, yet?"

Johan started to walk upstairs with Judai following him. Johan then opened up the blinds and opened the window, "There's only one way to find out…right? Besides, I think he is. And if worse comes to worse, the rainbow will always save him!" Judai smiled happily, completely believing in his lover. "Then let's give it a try!! I'm sure that Ruby will be happy that we're at least letting him try!!" Johan quickly nodded, "Uh huh, uh huh!" He then took the "baby" from Judai and held him out the window. "Are you ready Ruby-chan?" Johan asked with a smile. Obviously the mechanical baby didn't say a word.

Together, both boys spoke. "One…two…THREE!" And at the sound, Johan dropped the baby from his arms letting the baby fall out the window. But instead of flying away like the two boys expected…

The baby dropped straight to the pavement.

Johan and Judai just stared, not saying a word with, their eyes completely widened and their jaws dropped. Finally, Judai spoke. "I…don't think that Ruby was ready to fly yet." Johan nodded, "…I don't think so either…"

Johan and Judai stared out the window a little longer and then slowly looked back up, staring at each other with the blankest face either of them could ever manage.

"…Uh oh…"

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

A/N: The moral of this story is…don't let Judai and Johan EVER watch your kids. Baaad things will happen. XD;; I guess the real question is this; WHY would anyone leave Johan and Judai alone in a house together anyway? x-x; I had a lot of fun writing this chapter too and I hope that you guys liked it and aren't TOO angry at me for having to wait so long for it. Please stay tune for chapter five, we'll get to see a follow up for Ryo, Edo, and Destiny!!


	5. Just Call Me Daddy

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 5 – Just Call Me Daddy

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden).

Genre: Humor, crack and romance.

A/N: THIS is why I never write chapter stories. They're always so hard for me to keep up with!! I either lose inspiration or have no idea what to do or get ideas for OTHER stories and forget about these or just get lazy. But I know a lot of you like this story and I really want to finish this for myself and all of you. :3 Plus I haven't lost any inspiration just yet!! In fact…I know what I'm going to do for all of my future chapters!! It's just a matter for when I'll get it done. XD; Anyway, I'm sorry all of you had to wait so long for this and thank you for dealing with me. As always I hope you like this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait, and please continue to R&R!! ME LOVE YOOOUS!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Own Yugioh GX? Me? Naaah.

---

The past few days have seemed to be the same as the first. Edo continued to insist on taking care of that damned _thing_, and was doing a very good job of it while Ryo was just left to sulk, get annoyed, and feel jealous.

Edo smiled at Destiny who was in his arms, adjusting a white and black headband that he had put on her head. "I think we're going to get an A for this project." Edo said, looking up at his boyfriend. "With the way I'm taking care of her, there's no way we'll fail!" Ryo rolled his eyes, "I still don't get you." He said blankly, folding his arms. "You're just TOO into this damn project. And the only reason you gave me for it is that you don't want to fail."

Edo didn't even look at Ryo as he pulled Destiny's dress down a bit, fixing it so it would fit her small mechanical body just right. "Well I _don't_ want to fail. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Ryo sighed, "No. It's not. Edo, you NEVER care about projects. You're already a PHD and you're only in school now because you're bored and need something to do during the day. When teachers give you projects or homework you never do it, you just talk your way out of it and the teachers pass you anyway. Then you go off and we fuck until you pass out."

Edo gave Ryo the blankest look he could manage, "You just _wish_ that last part would happen. But anyway, I told you; this project is different." Ryo scowled, "You got that right…it's stupider than the others. It's annoying and a bigger waste of time. I hate it." Edo just placed Destiny down onto a couch pillow, patting her on the head. "I know you do…you made that clear enough to me already."

Ryo looked at the "baby" lying on the couch and then at Edo. "…You like that 'baby' more than me, don't you?" Edo paused and his eyes slowly widened giving Ryo a completely appalled face, "_What_?!" Ryo stood up and threw his arms into the air angrily, "You heard me!! All week you barely paid attention to me at all. It's just Destiny, Destiny, Destiny!! THAT'S IT!!"

Edo was silent before a small smile slowly appeared on his face. Then a giggle was heard and before Ryo had the chance to say anything else Edo was laughing and pointing at his bluenette boyfriend. "I get it now!" Edo said between giggles, "You're _jealous_, Ryo-kun!! You think that I'd rather take care of Destiny than spend time with you!!" Ryo glared angrily, "I am NOT jealous!! Why the hell would I be jealous of some stupid mechanical THING!?"

Edo stuck his tongue out playfully, "Well why are you getting so defensive, then? If you're not jealous I don't think you'd get angry at all. You wouldn't have even brought any of this up!! But the fact that you are…well…" He couldn't help but giggle again, "Yeah, you're definitely jealous." Ryo felt really angry now, "I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT STUPID MECHANICAL BABY!! IN FACT I'M—" Ryo's words were interrupted by Destiny's sudden cries. Edo picked the "baby" up into his arms, "Hold that thought…" He said as he reached to get the keys. "Let me just make her stop crying…"

Ryo's jaw dropped. Once again he was pushed aside for the stupid mechanical baby. They couldn't even FIGHT properly anymore without Destiny interrupting!! As Edo used the "food" and "burp" key combination to make Destiny's cries stop, he looked back up at Ryo with a smile. "So what were we talking about again?" He asked, his voice innocent. "I don't remember…"

Ryo could do nothing but stare. Edo didn't even REMEMBER what their fight was about!! Things could not be clearer for the bluenette at this point. In his mind it had became official. Destiny was more important to Edo than Ryo. "…I see how it is." Ryo said, looking away. "And that's just fine. I don't care anyway. I won't bother you anymore." Edo blinked at Ryo several times before speaking. "Wait…are you being serious?" He asked, "Ryo, c'mon!! It's a mechanical baby for school! You're being stupid!!"

Ryo glared, "I'm not being stupid!! I'm not going to just stand around here doing nothing and watch you obsess over that stupid THING!" Edo also stood up after putting Destiny down, glaring right back at Ryo. "Kaiser Ryo Marufuji!! Be mature!! You're fucking nineteen years old!! You should NOT be jealous over a fucking project that we have for school!!" Ryo raised his voice further, "I'm NOT jealous and I AM being mature!! I'm just fed up with this whole thing and I can't take it anymore!!" Edo placed his hands on his hips, "You're just being an idiot!! You're a stupid, jeal--" Edo was unable to finish his sentence, however, because just then he started to wobble a bit in his place.

Ryo's expression softened as he looked at his lover with slight concern, "Edo-chan…?" He asked, as Edo leaned against the wall for support. Edo shook his head and smiled weakly, "It's nothing…I'm just a little weak, that's all." Not wanting to just leave this as nothing, Ryo put his arm around the silver-haired teen to support him. He then leaned in, resting his forehead against Edo's to cheek his temperature. "No fever…" He mumbled as he looked at Edo closely. Edo didn't _look_ sick, his face wasn't flushed and his eyes had that usual glistening fire in them. It was then that Ryo realized what had to be wrong.

Edo had been trying his hardest to take care of this "baby" for the past few days now. And because of that annoying mechanical child's habit of crying in the middle of the night, Edo wasn't getting that much sleep, either. Not enough sleep several nights in a row wasn't good for _any_ person, even someone as strong-willed as Edo Phoenix. If Edo didn't start resting properly then he eventually _would_ get sick and that was the last thing Ryo wanted.

He sighed and fixed the pillows on the couch and then gently helped Edo so he could get comfortable. He fluffed the pillow behind Edo's head and smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Edo's face as he kissed him on the forehead. "Just…go to sleep, okay?" Ryo said softly, "A nice long nap will make you feel a lot better." Edo couldn't help but smile lightly at Ryo's kindness, but he didn't feel very convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked, "What about Destiny…?" Ryo's face just remained blank at hearing this and he shook his head. "Don't worry about Destiny…she'll…be just fine. Okay? Now go to sleep and I don't want to hear any more complaining."

Edo laughed slightly as his sapphire eyes slowly fluttered shut. "Thank you…Ryo-kun…" His words trailed off as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ryo smiled. He always had thought Edo looked beautiful when he was sleeping. He'd look so peaceful and calm; adorable and even innocent. Ryo would make sure to stay quiet this whole time…he didn't want to make any sudden sounds that could possibly wake Edo up. Edo needed to rest and that's what Ryo would make sure that he did.

However, it was apparent that Destiny had other plans. Because right at that very moment she began to cry, a sound that seemed to be louder than any of the other times before. Ryo twitched as he looked at the "baby" who Ryo had quietly discarded onto the floor without Edo noticing when he set up the couch for the boy. _Sh-shit!! _He thought to himself as he picked up the "baby" by the leg. "Shut up! Edo-chan's sleeping!" Ryo whispered as if his talking would've been louder than Destiny's crying anyway.

"Nngh…" Ryo looked over at Edo. Edo was making a slight face in his sleep as he moved, a sign that showed Ryo that he was hearing Destiny's cries and was probably going to wake up in the next few minutes. _N-no…I can't let him wake up!! He needs rest, I don't want Edo to end up getting sick!!!_ He held Destiny slightly closer and placed a hand over her mouth. The crying didn't stop or even get quieter. _…Well that was stupid, Ryo, it's not a real kid…_ Ryo shook his head when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Edo moving again. _Fuck he's going to wake up…I have to be a good boyfriend, I have to make sure he doesn't…_

As quickly as he could he rushed out of the room, running up the stairs and into he and Edo's bedroom. He then threw Destiny onto the bed, pulling the covers over her as well as throwing pillow after pillow onto her to drown out the sound. Soon there was nothing but small muffled cries, that could still be heard but not unless you walked into the room and listened very carefully. Edo's sleeping would be saved…for now at least.

Ryo sighed a sigh of relief. "I did it…" He whispered to himself, "Now Edo could continue to sleep and it's all thanks to me." He smiled a satisfactory smile to himself as he sat up onto the bed. The crying continued. Ryo glanced over at the pile of pillows that was covering the poor neglected "baby". _Damn…that thing could really cry for a while._ He continued staring, _I wonder how long it'll take before it stops…_

Ryo sighed again as he continued to sit there. Deciding that he would just wait the crying out instead of doing anything about it. But it continued, bringing up Ryo's annoyance as well as slight guilt that was beginning to form. _When this thing stops crying…Edo will never even know that it was crying in the first place. But when we bring that "baby" back to our teacher we won't get the highest grade and that's how Edo will find out what happened because he's been doing everything perfectly. Then he'll know that it was my fault and we'll fight again. We always fight anyway and it turns me on when he yells at me, but…_

Ryo found himself starting to remove pillows and blankets from the pile as he freed Destiny, picking her up into his arms. _…Then I'll feel bad. I let Edo go to sleep and I'm not even taking care of this damn thing. It's not the end of the world, but…Edo won't be happy. _His eyes narrowed as he stared at Destiny, _Damn this seme business…I have to make sure Edo's happy no matter what._ Without thinking into it any further, the keys were pulled out and he stared at them blankly. _Let's see…_ He thought to himself, _Destiny just got done eating and Edo already burped her so now she probably wants to play…_

As blankly as ever, the "play" key was slid into Destiny's back. The second it did, a confirming "click" sound was heard, and the crying stopped. Ryo stared at the "baby" shocked. "I…did it…?"

"You did." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Ryo gasped and looked up to see Edo leaning against the doorway, smiling at the bluenette. "E-Edo-chan!" Ryo said, standing up and placing Destiny back down. "Y-you're awake!!" Edo yawned and stretched right before walking over to the bed where Ryo was. "Yeah…you kind of woke me up. Hearing you bolt up the stairs with a crying mechanical baby isn't exactly the quietest sound out there." A sweatdrop formed on the back of Ryo's head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so…sorry…I really didn't want to wake you up." Edo smiled and shook his head, "It's okay. I'll live and besides…I'm happy that I got to see that…"

"See what?" Asked Ryo as he looked back at the "baby". He shook his head, "Oh…that." He blushed slightly, looking away from Edo. "I only did it to shut the damn thing up. I didn't want it to wake you up…" Edo suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ryo's chest, hugging himself close to him. "Well it doesn't matter to me _why_ you did it, it just matters that you did. It made me happy…I'm really proud of you…"

Ryo couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Edo's waist. "I guess it was nothing…" He said as he kissed Edo on the forehead. "It really isn't that hard if you think about what you're doing first. And plus I kind of memorized her pattern after watching you take care of her this whole time." Edo laughed slightly, "Well either way, I'm still proud. After all that complaining and fighting that we did, you finally did something to take care of her. You did a good job."

Ryo, feeling really happy now, started to lean down to kiss Edo on the lips. Edo immediately accepted it, kissing him back, and wrapping his arms tightly around Ryo's neck. Ryo still hated this project, he still thought that it was completely stupid and that Edo was being ridiculous…but he had to admit that seeing Edo smile over something that Ryo did was completely rewarding.

Maybe this whole project wasn't that bad after all.

-END OF CHAPTER 5-

A/N: AAW, how fluffy and precious. XD; Yeah…I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny or good as the other ones, but I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. :9 I couldn't have Ryo go on that whole week being a half-ass!! XD; So yeah, I hope you guys liked it anyway and I'll try to put chapter 6 up waaay sooner than this one came up. Farewell until then!!


	6. It's Suki SANDA!

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 6 – It's Suki SANDA!!

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden).

Genre: Humor, crack and romance.

A/N: What's this? A-a...u-update!? Oh my GOD, the world must be ending!! XDDD Yeah, like I said in Chapter 5 I SUCK with chapter stories. My mind just doesn't let me do them. Whenever I write one I end up getting other ideas instead and then I don't feel like writing the next chapter but I feel too bad to write my other ideas so instead my account just dies and the plot bunnies eat my brains and leave my lifeless body for the worms. Dx I don't have any real reason for not writing this story other than laziness. But though this story takes forever to be updated, I am determined to finish it!! So here we go. :3

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY relationships), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTREMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Now if I didn't own Yugioh GX in the other chapters, why would I suddenly own it now?

* * *

Manjyome sat down on his bed with a sigh, a picture of him and Shou in his hands. In the picture, he was lifting Shou up and the bluenette was smiling down at him while blushing, his arms wrapped tightly around Manjyome's neck so that he wouldn't fall. They were both looking at each other, both looking so happy and carefree. Like nothing could go wrong...

_Shou-chan...what happened to us...? Things were so perfect...!! And now..._ He put the picture down and glanced at the doorway where he could see Shou in the other room staring at his stomach in the other room and pouting. Ever since that project they were given in Sex Ed. Shou was OBSESSED with the idea of child birth, and even more obsessed with that damned mechanical infant.

Manjyome loved Shou. He did, that was his soul mate and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and only him. He liked being with him...it would always put a smile on the raven-haired teen's face when Shou was around. The way he would tease him and they'd end up getting into a huge fight, only to be ended so quickly by Manjyome who had the ability to talk Shou into forgetting that they were even fighting at all. Then Shou would be clinging to him for the rest of the day, only for Manjyome to start up the process all over again.

That was just one of Manjyome's Shou-based hobbies. Another favorite was saying as many things as he could to see how embarrassed and shy he could make his little bluenette boyfriend. This was an especially easy game because the second he even _kissed_ Shou, the boy would start blushing and looking away. It was like Shou was an untouched virgin...which led Manjyome to his third hobby. He just _loved_ picking Shou up into his arms whenever he pleased, carrying Shou to the bedroom, placing him down onto the bed, and then ravishing the boy creating a rated-X show for the furniture of the room.

But all of this was gone now.

This week was going by slower than ever. If Shou wasn't obsessing over the mechanical baby, he'd be whining over pregnancy tests that came back negative, complaining over things such as weird food cravings that Manjyome knew were just in Shou's mind, or demanding Manjyome to get him knocked up.

...Manjyome didn't mind that last one because he got free sex but...it was still pretty bad when he realized the whole reason of _why_ he was getting that free sex.

All hopes of getting it through Shou's head that he was a boy and he'd NEVER get pregnant were pretty much gone. Though Manjyome was still inclined to try. That _was_ his uke, after all. He had to try and help him. And this time, the way to help him was to get it through his head that he could never get pregnant.

"Manjyome-kun..." Said a small voice from the doorway. Manjyome looked up to see a pouting Marufuji brother, the mechanical baby gently cradled in his arms. Manjyome immediately sat up, smiling nervously at the thought of what Shou was possibly going to say this time. "W-what is it, Shou-chan?" Manjyome asked, trying his best not to glare at the mechanical baby in the smaller boy's arms.

"Manjyome, be honest...do you think something's wrong with me? No matter how many times we try, I just can't get pregnant!! My body is just fighting it off...s-should I go see a doctor?" Manjyome stared at Shou with the blankest face. "Shou...I told you this a million times already, I don't know how I could get you to understand..." He stood up so he was directly in front of the smaller boy and gently (so Shou wouldn't get angry) took the mechanical baby from him to place it on the bed.

Shou just blinked up at him, as Manjyome sighed. "Shou...guess what; you're a BOY. Meaning..." He trailed his hands down Shou's chest through his shirt, "You DON'T have boobs. You don't get your period, and most of all..." He lightly groped the spot between Shou's legs, "You have a _PENIS_. People that have penises are boys. They can't get pregnant." Shou glared slightly and pushed Manjyome's hand away, "Manjyome-kun, you only did that as an excuse to feel me up!" Manjyome looked away innocently, "...No..."

Shaking his head, Shou looked back up at him again. "But I don't see your point. Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean anything. Even though I'm a boy, you love me!! So gender doesn't matter...I could get pregnant if I want to!!" Manjyome couldn't believe how stuck on this the boy was. WHY did the teacher give Shou Marufuji, out of ALL the uke boys out there, this project to do?! Didn't she know that Shou was the ukest boy of all!? Didn't she know that Shou was going to take this project way too seriously!? Didn't she know that Shou was going to start believing that he really WAS a mother!? Did she have ANY idea that Shou was going to start asking Manjyome, every chance he got to get him knocked up!?

Manjyome held Shou's face, "That's the thing, Shou-chan, with this...gender DOES matter. If you were a girl, then I would say sure, because it's completely possible. But because you're a boy, it'll NEVER happen!! Even if you got a sex change, you STILL wouldn't be able to get pregnant because you would have the right...things...for it." Shou began to glare cutely at him, "Oh! So now you want me to be a girl, huh!? I know you're bi, but I thought you loved me anyway even though I'm NOT a girl!! Manjyome-kun you're a JERK!"

Manjyome's face went blank again. He was used to hearing the smaller boy call him a 'jerk' but the reason for it this time made Manjyome question what was going on in the world. "Did I ever say that!? No! I'm just trying to tell you that you can't get pregnant!! If you like this project, that's fine!! But YOU won't ever have a baby!!" With this, Shou looked down sadly. "But..." He said in a small voice, "I want to..."

Feeling slightly bad, Manjyome lightly kissed Shou on the forehead. "I know you _want_ to...but sometimes we can't have what we want." Shou paused for a while, but then slowly looked back up at Manjyome, a big smile on his face, looking extremely determined. "But...I bet I could if I try!!" Manjyome stopped, "W-what...?" Shou continued to smile, "So maybe boys can't get pregnant...but I'm going to be the first!!"

Manjyome sweatdropped, and a combination of both nervous and disturbed came over him. "No, you're not getting it...you CAN'T!! You actually CAN'T!" Shou giggled, "Yes I can if we try hard enough!! Besides, didn't you hear about the pregnant man on Oprah?" Manjyome was even more disturbed at hearing that Shou watched Oprah, but he decided to just ignore that. "Shou, you know that really wasn't a guy, right? It was just a girl on male hormones, so she still had all of her girl parts, but just looked like a guy." "So?" Shou asked, "Maybe I won't be like her...but I'll be the FIRST _real_ pregnant boy!"

Manjyome half-flailed, "B-but Shou...!! You—" Shou just ignored him, "Thank you sooo much, Manjyome-kun!! You made me feel so much better!!" He leaned up and gently kissed Manjyome on the cheek before skipping off, "I'm going to go take a shower, now, okay? Will you watch Suki-chan for me?" Without even waiting for a response, Shou skipped off towards the bathroom.

Manjyome stood there, as still as a statue. _What.The.Fuck._ It was official, Shou was completely insane. Manjyome wasn't sure if he should just live on like this and pray that this was a weird phase Shou was going through, or just send Shou to a mental asylum now.

Glancing over at "Suki", who was dressed in pink and blue clothing on their bed, made Manjyome's second option look like the best idea. Sighing, Manjyome went to sit on the bed beside the mechanical baby. He held it up by one of its plastic arms and just stared at it closely. "What did you do to my uke?" He asked with another sigh. "Did you hypnotize Shou-chan or something? I know the boy could be gender confused at times, but this is taking it a step too far. You're making Shou think that he's a MOTHER for Christ's sake!"

Obviously the "baby" didn't answer and it made Manjyome twitch as he dropped the plastic doll onto the floor. _Great, now I seem just as insane as Shou. I'm sitting here talking to a freakin' mechanical baby...that's just fucking wonderful._ Almost the second Manjyome's thoughts were completed; the "baby" began crying. Manjyome cringed at the sound. "WHY?!" He asked, "Why do you have to choose NOW to start crying!? Couldn't you at least wait until my crazy boyfriend is out of the shower!?"

It was almost as if the "baby's" cries grew louder. Manjyome twitched. What the hell was he supposed to do?! He thought of just leaving the baby there. But he knew that when Shou found out that his "child" was neglected at some point during the week, the look on his face would be unbearable for the taller teen. Shou's eyes would fill with tears, he'd look both desperate and pathetic...and non-intentional puppy eyes would form. Yeah, Manjyome couldn't handle seeing that face from his little lover and so he knew he had to do _something_ before that happened.

Picking Suki up he grabbed the keys to her that were conveniently placed on the nightstand. He read the labels on all of the keys carefully, _Which one to use...which one to use..._ He eyed the "attention" key. Without thinking twice he slid the key into Suki's back, hearing that wonderful "click" sound. Almost instantly, the baby stopped crying.

Blinking several times, Manjyome held the mechanical baby up in the air. "I...did it. Heh, that wasn't as hard as I thought. I guess watching that idiot uke mine obsess over this damn thing did SOMETHING good."

"Thanks for calling me an idiot, jerk-face." Said a squeaky voice that could only belong to one boy. Slowly, Manjyome turned around, Suki still in his hands to see Shou in the door way. Shou was wearing his pajamas and had a pale blue towel wrapped around his shoulders, his hair damp with beads of water. "Hey Shou-chan, heh..." Manjyome said, not even processing what was going on. Shou shook his head and smiled as he began walking closer to the other boy.

"I heard Suki-chan crying after I turned off the shower so I rushed to get dressed. I was sure that you weren't going to do anything for her because you hate parent-hood so much." Manjyome sweatdropped and his face went blank at once again hearing more proof that Shou was taking all of this way too seriously. "But...you didn't let her cry. You helped her!" Shou finished, smiling up at him.

Seeing how happy Shou looked right now made Manjyome smile too. Placing Suki back down on the bed he walked over to Shou. "Heh, I didn't want you to be sad when you found out what happened. Plus that thing is annoying...I had to shut her up SOMEHOW. I didn't actually think that what I did would work but who knew? I guess I'm better at this than I thought...well, I AM Manjyome-sanda, after all." Ignoring his final comment, Shou suddenly threw his arms around Manjyome's chest, hugging himself against him tightly.

"Manjyome-kun, you're the best! I always had faith in you!!" He nuzzled at Manjyome's chest a bit before blushing slightly as he looked up at the boy, his large silver eyes glistening behind his cute little glasses. Manjyome smiled as well, wrapping his arms tightly around Shou's waist. This was another thing Manjyome loved to do...he loved making Shou happy and seeing him smile like this.

Manjyome leaned down, resting his forehead against the smaller boy's. This only caused Shou to blush darker. "T-thank you..." Shou whispered. Manjyome smirked, "You don't have to thank me...if it makes you look like this I'll do it again and again. You're fucking adorable when you're this happy."

Shou's smile brightened and he giggled slightly. "If you're willing to that then I just KNOW you'll be ready when we have a real kid together!" Manjyome's face went blank again and he just sighed. "Shou...shut up and kiss me before you completely ruin the moment."

Leaning down and in, Manjyome gently kissed Shou, pulling him even closer against his body to deepen it. Right now things seemed completely normal, and with this one kiss all thoughts of Shou's baby insanity had faded away.

For now anyway.

-END OF CHAPTER 6-

* * *

A/N: Nyaaah, I like the way this turned out. It's so cracky and retarded. XD I like making Shou baby-obsessed. Anyway, next chapter (hopefully it'll be up soon) will be the exciting continuation of everyone's favorite couple; JOHAN AND JUDAI! 8D


	7. Two Idiots and a Baby

Title: "School Project"

Chapter: 7 – Two Idiots and a Baby

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster), Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), Johan x Judai (Jesse x Jaden)

Genre: Humor, crack, and romance.

A/N: Lulz, what am I doing here?! 8D You guys never thought I was gonna update this again, huh? Well I was looking at how many requests I have to get done…*cough* 4 or 5…*cough* and I figured before I work on those I should update this. xD The last time I updated this was July 1st, WTF. xDDD;; At least you guys didn't have to wait exactly a year, right? ;D Anyway, I'm SO sorry for the wait…I'm just so lazy and unmotivated. ;o; But I WILL WILL WILL get this story finished someday if it's the last thing I do! *flail* So please be patient with me as you all have been and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to Larissa [Doomed to be Uke AND Seme] for the title name of this chapter. :3

Warning(s): Shounen-ai (BOY x BOY romance), sexual themes, cursing, crack, EXTEMELY gay and heterophobic boys, and OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh GX, Shou would constantly have various penis shaped, vibrating, pleasurable objects in his body. Now does he? That should answer your questions.

* * *

There was complete silence in the room, and it seemed as though time had completely stopped. Even through the open window, the sounds of passing cars and the footsteps of the people walking on the sidewalk couldn't be heard. Johan and Judai's breaths seemed to be totally gone, nearly ending their heartbeats as well.

Instead, the two boys continued staring at each other, not a single sound apparent between the two. "Juuchan…?" Started Johan, as his consciousness slowly came back into focus. "Yes, Johan?" Said Judai as his breathing slowly became normal again. "We really shouldn't have done that…" Judai gulped as he stared out the window, straining his eyes to try and see some trace of their "baby". He gave just a silent nod, the reality of what had just happened slowly sinking in.

"Johan…" Judai started to make a really sad face as he looked up at the bluenette. "D-did…did we kill Ruby? Ruby's dead!?" Johan's eyes widened and he flailed slightly; hating the sight of Judai's saddened expression. "N-no!!" He said, forcing a smile. "A-at least…I don't think so… He can't be! We couldn't have killed Ruby!!" He wanted to try and be sure and strong for Judai, but for the first time even he wasn't certain about their situation. He sniffed, "…Right?"

Judai sniffed as well, nodding quickly. "R-right!! All we did was try to let Ruby fly like a birdie. It was an honest mistake!! I'm sure a lot of real parents make that mistake too!!" Judai's response made Johan feel confident and he began to smile. "Judai-chan! You're so smart!!" Judai's eyes lit up at the compliment. His confidence became raised as well, "I AM!" He said in an excited voice. "Look at superman! He could fly! And besides, I heard on the news before that a father through his kid out the window. It wouldn't be on the news if it were a sad story! I'm sure the baby lived!" Johan smiled brightly, agreeing with every word his naïve and idiotic boyfriend was saying. "I KNOW that baby lived!! And because Ruby-chan is magical, he had to have lived too! I think that everything's alright!"

Excited, Judai pumped his fists in the air. "YEAH!! So everything's okay!" Johan grinned, high fiving the brunette. "Let's go outside and get Ruby!! I'm sure he's sitting on the curb and waiting for us right now!" Judai giggled, "I bet he's gonna tease us for taking so long!!" Johan giggled in agreement, and quickly grabbed Judai's hand. "HURRY!! We don't want to keep our Ruby waiting too long!!" Running forward, the two boys rushed out of the house quicker than anyone would have expected.

As they walked out from their front door, they immediately began looking around. "Do you see Ruby?" Asked Johan. Judai looked around some more, "No…" He said with a pout. "Where could he be, where could he be?!" Johan, taking charge as a father figure, started looking around even more, quite determinedly. Hearing wheels on the pavement, he heard the sound of a stroller going by, a small baby inside of it, chewing on the ear of a stuffed bunny.

Without even comprehending that the baby was blonde with blue eyes and definitely NOT plastic, Johan's eyes lit up. "JUDAI!! I FOUND RUBY!! THAT LADY IS TAKING HIM AWAY!!" Judai gasped, looking at the stroller. "Why would she do that!? Johan-kun!! We have to stop her!!" Without even a nod, the two boys ran forward, stopping in front of the poor woman's stroller, their arms held out wide. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" The two said in unison.

The woman was stopped short; she hadn't been expecting such an interruption during her walk. She stared at the boys for a moment and then tilted her head to the side, "Um…excuse me…can I help you two?"

Johan glared, "YEAH you can help us!" He said, putting his hands on his hips. Judai folded his arms, "You can help us!" He repeated. Johan pointed, "That's OUR baby!! You can't take him away from us!" Judai flailed, "Our baby, our baby!"

The woman slowly began developing the most confused face she probably ever had to make. "Uh…_what_? I'm sorry, I have no idea what you two are talking about… This is MY child. I didn't take her from anyone."

Johan continued to glare, "Uh huh, LIKLEY story! Nice try…but Ruby's a BOY!!" He smirked, feeling rather accomplished. "Now hand him over!" Judai smirked up at his lover, "Good one, Johan-kun! Chu're so smart!"

The woman's confused expression slowly turned into that of a blank one. "Congrats to you two… But that doesn't change _my_ child's gender. She's a girl, and NOT yours. Now please leave me alone." Johan pouted, "Are you SURE that's a girl?" The woman's eyes narrowed, "Should I prove it to you?" Judai flailed, "EW!! NO!! Don't make her show us!! I don't want to see!!" Johan put his arm around the brunette to comfort him, "Don't worry, I won't…" He sighed and just walked out of the woman's way, leading Judai out of the way as well. "Fine, fine…you get away with it THIS time, lady! But don't let me see you looking at our kid when we find him!"

The woman just walked past them, not even looking at them for a second more. "Trust me, I won't…weird kids…" She mumbled, shaking her head.

Clearly the woman had never walked past their house before. The neighbors were already used to dealing with the two "clones" and their daily antics. Why exactly were the two living on their own together anyway? Didn't anyone know it was dangerous to leave them unsupervised?

Judai blinked and looked up at Johan, "Johan, you weren't very friendly to her!! That's not very like chu!" Johan glared at the woman's direction, "That's because…" His expression grew darker,

"She didn't like rainbows."

Judai gasped and covered his mouth, knowing very well about Johan's strange and concerning rainbow addiction. Even he knew it was best not to ask how Johan gathered this information or why it bothered him so much. He decided to just leave it the way it was.

"An-anyway…" Judai looked around again with a pout. "If that wasn't Ruby, then where IS he? We saw where he fell, didn't he? Unless…DID he fly?!" Johan's eyes widened, actually considering the thought. But before he could make some dumb comment about the mechanical baby being magical and having the powers to fly about as it pleased, he heard a very familiar sound.

The annoying cry of a fake baby.

His eyes widened, "JUDAI! Do you hear that!?" Judai cocked his head to the side, "Hear what?" Johan flailed, "LISTEN!"

The two boys brought their hands to their ears, listening out to their surroundings. Now that they were paying attention, the sound was clearer now. Almost louder.

Judai looked down the alleyway beside their house and pointed. "Johan-kun! It's coming from this direction!! I'm sure of it!!" After rushing forward; there, lying in a shrub, was Ruby.

Johan picked it up, smiling happily. "Ruby-chan! Ruby-chan! We thought we lost you forever!" He hugged the mechanical baby closely. Judai smiled as well, bouncing up and down with excitement. "You really worried us there!! We thought you ran away or were kidnapped!"

Johan blinked, "Juuchan…how did Ruby end up here, anyway? We threw him directly out the window and we saw him go straight down…he wasn't able to fly, we were sure of that! Unless…" The two boys looked at each other, their eyes widening, "MAYBE RUBY _DID_ FLY!! AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT!"

In actuality, it was the wind that carried the mechanical baby to the bushes. The natural wind outside and the force from the speed of the "baby" being tossed caused the mechanical child to be pushed in a curved direction, causing it to land beside where it was originally aimed for.

However, no amount of explaining would cause the two boys to understand that. And putting everything aside, it was STILL a miracle that the thing came back in one piece. Yes, it was dirty, its clothes were ripped, and it had scratches and marks all over its plastic body; but it wasn't _broken_. And despite everything, it was STILL crying.

Judai giggled as he looked at the "baby" in Johan's arms. "Y'know, I never thought I'd be THIS happy to hear it crying!!" Johan laughed and nodded, "Me neither!! It sure is a relieving sound right now, isn't it?" "Mhm!" Agreed Judai as they both stared at the crying "baby". After a moment of rare quiet, Johan frowned. "But…Juuchan, Ruby seemed to be crying since the moment we got him! What are we going to do? We still haven't figured out what he wanted…"

Judai frowned as well, nodding sadly. "You're right…I feel really bad… I don't want Ruby-chan to still be sad!! After all we tried to do for him…" Johan stared closely at the mechanical baby, "There has to be something that we're not thinking of! It's probably so obvious too!!"

"Hm…" As Judai's eyes trained downwards in thought, he noticed the colorful baby keys in Johan's back pocket. A light bulb seemed to have lit up in Judai's mind because almost instantly he reached for them, pulling the keys out. Johan blinked, "Judai?" Judai smiled up at the bluenette, dangling the keys in his hand. "Let's try the keys again! This is supposed to make Ruby stop crying, right?" A light bulb went off in Johan's mind as well. He smiled and nodded, "You're right! The magical keys! Try the 'play' one!! Ruby has been outside all alone for a long time, he probably got really bored!"

Nodding at Johan's suggestion, Judai pulled the "play" key free from the collection. After Johan lifted Ruby's shirt and almost too-gently turned him around, Judai put the key into the slot on the "baby's" back. Almost instantly, like magic, the "baby" stopped crying.

Johan's eyes slowly widened, and then Judai's did as well. "How…" Started Johan, "…did that work?" finished Judai.

Judai flailed, "We tried the 'play' key before, remember!? We tried all of the keys and Ruby wouldn't stop crying!! So why did it work now!? What did we do differently!?"

At first Johan seemed just as shocked as Judai, but slowly he began realizing what was going on. "Wait…maybe it's not about just finding the right key, but doing it in the right order." Judai paused before slowly understanding. "Ohhhhh…so THAT'S what we were doing wrong."

Johan shook his head, "Either way…" He smiled down at Judai, holding Ruby tightly in just one arm so he could hug Judai tightly with the other. "You did good! You got Ruby-chan to stop crying!" Judai blushed slightly but quickly shook his head, "Nu uh!! It wasn't me!! YOU were the one that told me what key to try!! I wouldn't have figured that out if it wasn't for you! If it was up to me I would try the 'food' key again because I'm starving!"

Johan laughed slightly and hugged Judai closer, "But it wasn't all me, either. We both stopped making Ruby cry…together."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Johan with a smile, Judai snuggled against the bluenette looking at the mechanical baby in a loving manner. "Maybe…we make good parents after all." Practically beaming, Johan nodded, "Of course we do, Juuchan! We're the bestest parents ever!! And I wouldn't want to be a daddy with anyone else!"

Brown eyes glistening, Judai leaned up to meet Johan's lips in a sweet and loving kiss. With the condition that their "baby" was in they surely wouldn't get anywhere close to a good grade, but at least they tried. Their actions and motivation was enough, if not, just adorable on its own.

Thank god that wasn't a real baby.

-END-

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, as far as the humor factor goes this isn't that great or that strongly written but none of the chapters in this really are. It's crack, take it as it is. xD Johan and Judai are always fun to write, I'm proud of myself for FINALLY getting this chapter up!! :DD I hope you guys liked it even a little bit, and it was even SLIGHTLY worth the wait. ^^; Reviews are very much appreciated, so don't stop loving me just because I'm the laziest authoress in the world. D:

There's only one or two more chapters left of this. I WILL get it done and hopefully it WILL be soon!! Now, if you're one of the people who have given a request for me, I beg for your continued patience. Those are next on my to-do list, I swear. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan there should be some heavy updating this week!! W00t, w00t!


End file.
